


Bury Me Alive

by AllannaStone



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hydra, Marvel - Freeform, SHIELD, Soulmate AU, Tattooed soulmarks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Following the Battle of New York, Captain Steve Rogers discovers that his soulmate- the one fate had decided him to love and cherish- has been injured amongst the chaotic fight and is now being watched over by SHIELD.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Steve woke up from being frozen for 75 years scared, but not for the reason that most people thought. They would just assume that the modern day was too much for the World War II veteran, but they couldn’t have been more wrong.**

**While in the army, Steve had decided to let fellow Howling Commando Gabe Jones tattoo the numbers on his dog tags- 462362 T42 43 O- on the back of his left shoulder. The following week, the writing had all but faded away, leaving smooth, untouched skin.**

**Steve was devastated, and so he tried again. And again. And again. By the eighth time, he had pieced together that the super soldier serum that ran through his veins made it impossible for his body to retain a tattoo, thinking it to be an injury and healing it.**

**Now in modern times, Steve was overjoyed to find that he had the same tattoos that marked her body, but didn’t know where to start looking for his Soulmate. New York was a big place- millions of people crammed into one state. He had asked his fellow Avengers for help, being vague about why. The only person (that he thought) who knew was Natasha, and that was simply because she knew _everything_. He didn’t even tell Bucky or Sam, despite that fact that they were his closest friends.**

**But then the Battle of New York happened, and his world was changed forever.**


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Battle of New York, Captain Steve Rogers discovers that his soulmate- the one fate had decided him to love and cherish- has been injured amongst the chaotic fight and is now being watched over by SHIELD.

**Steve slumped against the wall, doing his best to remain up on his feet after the long, exhausting day. Warm water rained down on him from the showerhead as he found his finger tracing the tattoo that decorated his collarbone- the words “I’m Not an Angel…”**

**The soulmarks that marked him never ceased to stop him from smiling- not the strange charm bracelet on his left writs, or the angel wings spanning the entirety of his back, or the small mermaid that was tucked behind his left ear. He’s know her at first glance- he was covered in tattoos- which he covered up as an attempt to protect his privacy and stop people who were obsessed in him from getting similar tattoos and saying that they were his soulmate.**

**His favorite soulmark however, were the numbers _8_ / _23_ on the inside of his right wrist. He couldn’t help but wonder what it meant and why it was so important that she had it tattooed on her skin.**

**He grinned as he turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and grabbed a towel before making his way into the bedroom.**

**“About time you got out!”**

**Steve yelped, clutching the towel on his hips tighter as he spun around to see Natasha with a worried look on her face.**

**“Get dressed and come with me,” she ordered, throwing sweatpants and a t- shirt in his chest.**

**“Why? What’s going on?”**

**“Just do it,” she ordered, sighing in exasperation when he didn’t move. “It’s your soulmate.”**

**At those words, Steve’s heart burst into a song of joy before crashing back down in terror as he dressed, not caring that Natasha saw him in his fine glory.**

**“Natasha, what about her?” he demanded to know, grabbing her by the arm. “Is she alright?”**

**He feared her answer.**

**“Just… come with me,” the redhead assassin sighed, leading the way out of Steve’s apartment and down to the elevator, where she whisked the two of them up to the sixty third floor, where Director Fury was waiting for them.**

**“Agent Romanoff,” he greeted her tiredly before turning to face the blond. “Captain- come with me.”**

**At this point, Steve was annoyed so he followed the trench coat wielding man as he prepared himself to let out his frustrations.**

**“Excuse me, mister?”**

**Fury paused and smiled down at the little redheaded child, who’d stuck her head out from a door. “Me’n Violet are hungry.”**

**“Oh?” chuckled the director, quickly exchanging the terrifying look on his face for something more friendly. “And what would you like?”**

**“Cheeseburgers!” the girl cheered happily, getting a chuckled out of Fury.**

**“Give me a few minutes, alright?” he gruffly told her, ushering her back into the room and shutting the door.**

**“Captain Rogers, meet your soulmate.” And with that, he flipped a switch on a panel next to the door, and the wall became transparent, showing Steve that the little redheaded child and another girl, this one with dark brown curls, were sitting on a plush rug, reading- that is the redhead was reading out loud to the brunette.**

**But it was the woman in the hospital bed, hook to various monitors and with a nasal cannulas helping her breathe, that caught his attention. Her arms were on top of the blankets, revealing her collection of tattoos.**

**The same tattoos that marked Steve’s arms.**

**A trio of stylized tribal styled dolphin on the back of her left shoulder.**

**A tiny** **mermaid behind her left ear.**

**A dainty bracelet dripping with charms on her left wrist.**

**A watercolor of cartoonish girl with flowers in her long hair on the inside of her left arm.**

**And finally, the mysterious numbers _8_ / _23_ on the inside of her right wrist.**

**Steve felt himself becoming giddy with excitement as he pressed his nose up against the glass, a smile growing on his face. Then he thought of something.**

**“What’s her name?” he asked the director, who watched the captain with a smile in his eye.**

**“Her name is Emilia French, and we’re still running a background check on her- I’d like to be certain that she isn’t HYDRA or something else just as nasty,” Fury answered. “She was bought to us already unconscious. Agent Romanoff alerted me to the fact that you both share the same soulmarks.”**

**“She’s so beautiful,” he breathed, tears prickling at his eyes as he took in her thick curls and faceful of freckles. “The girls with her- they’re her daughters?” Fury nodded, and Steve straightened up, remembering something that the redhead had said.**

**“Sir, I don’t mind taking the girls out and getting some food in them,” he offered, rocking back and forth on his heels.**

**“Alright, I’ll allow it,” Fury said, once again regaining control of his face.**


End file.
